


C'est toi que je veux voir

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Sharing a Bed, feeling alone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente continua de fixer silencieusement son collègue pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement se retourner et observer le mur face à lui. Il était si seul.





	C'est toi que je veux voir

C'est toi que je veux voir

  
Bixente n'avait jamais eu de problème avec le fait de dormir avec quelqu'un, il avait partagé sa chambre tellement de fois avec des coéquipiers, que ce soit aux Girondins, au Bayern ou en équipe de France, alors partager une chambre avec Greg pour la coupe du monde n'était pas un problème pour lui. Du moins, quand il y avait deux lits. Bixente avait déjà couché avec des hommes par le passé, ce n'était pas tant que ça un problème pour lui, mais il savait que c'en était un pour Greg, qui était d'ailleurs parti plus tôt à la réception pour demander une chambre supplémentaire ou au moins un autre lit, cependant, tout avait déjà été pris, logique en période de coupe du monde. Alors se retrouver à dormir avec son ami/collègue/il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient, devait vraiment l'avoir gêner, Greg l'avait à peine regardé et adressé la parole, il lui tournait le dos dans le lit actuellement. Bixente devait l'avouer : il était vexé, il avait toujours placé toute confiance en Greg, et peut-être qu'il le niait, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Donc voir le dos de Greg alors qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui avait l'effet d'une rupture, d'habitude quand il était comme ça il appelait Youri, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Greg juste à côté. Bixente continua de fixer silencieusement son collègue pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement se retourner et observer le mur face à lui. Il était si seul.

  
''Tu n'es pas seul. Jamais tu ne le seras.'' Greg lui dit en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en le serrant contre lui

''Oh merde, est-ce que j'ai dit ça à haute voix ?''

''Oui. Tu aurais dû me le dire Bixente, je me serais tourné plus tôt.''

''Oh... J'y penserais...''

''De toute façon, je serai toujours là pour toi, et tu ne seras jamais seul.'' Greg embrassa son cuir chevelu, Liza se demanda s'il ne s'était pas déjà endormi.

  
Fin


End file.
